GroundShakers
by StarGirl8480
Summary: GMajor has a little bit of an exciting surprise for Jude, and she's in for some of the strangest moments of her life.. Pairing is a secret XD Dramahumorsome romance
1. Capitulo 1

A/N: Hello'z! It's been a while but I'm back to writing. This was just a fun idea I came up with a while back, and now I'm actually writing it!! Hope you all like it, I'm trying to make it as fun as possible!!!! Review pleaaaasseeee

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the bands or instant star

Claimer: I DO own the songs Jude sings, since I don't want to re-use her old ones. I write my own jude-songs :) Oh yeah, and I own the GroundShakers tour. Don't ask about the name, its a little...weird. I know.

Capitulo 1-

I have been working my butt of for months getting my third album finished. Just had my 18th birthday, it was Tommy-less. He had something to do in Vegas or something. I donno. He's coming back today though, and now I'm off to pick him up at the airport. Why me? Because I'm the only one he will trust with the viper. He must really not like people if he trusted me with it.

Anyway, I'm walking into the airport lobby, and its got that airport smell to it. You know, that breeze of freshness that always looms in the air when you have no clue where you are or where you're going. Ok, maybe you don't know the smell. But I do, and its definitely there.

I walk up to the lady at the desk in an obnoxiously professional suit with that adorable (not) matching hat. She gives me that barbie-perfect smile and asks what I need. I asked when flight 120 would be back, and she explained it was unloading now. I nodded and turned around, finding a seat. Only a few moments later did I hear a door slide open and a crowd of people flooded out. Of course, last to come out was Tommy. I was half expecting to run up and hug him, like in the movies. But, I started my run and stopped just as fast when I saw he was on the phone and completely unaware that I was right in front of him. I flailed my arms and he saw me. He didn't do anything but hold his index finger up, indicating for me to hold on. I sighed and stood impatiently. Finally, his phone slammed shut, and he held his arms out for me to jump in them. I smiled and threw myself at him, allowing him to squeeze me until I couldn't breath.

"Welcome back" I greeted.

"Glad to be back" He answered.

"Oh, I kinda wrecked the viper.. only a little bit though. Somebody's door opened as I was passing and---"  
"WHAT?!?!"

I laughed, following him to his precious viper. I could see that he was almost crying under the sunglasses. He should know I'd play a dumb joke like that if he actually let me drive the thing. He let out a huge breath of relief when he saw it was perfectly fine.

"Keys" he demanded.

"Aw come on, let me drive it back"  
"No way"

"why not?! I drove it here!"  
"KEYS!"

I handed him the keys and got in the passengers seat.

After about an hour of driving back, we stopped at G-Major.

"Tommy...maybe you've been gone for too long but neither of us work on sundays..."

"Today we do" He lied. I could tell he was lying because he wasn't looking at me, and he ALWAYS looked away when he lied. Bewildered, I followed him into G-Major. It seemed deserted. I'd never really been in here on a Sunday before, but it was different. I followed him to the back room, one I'd never even seen before. It was completely dark, and I was suddenly afraid he was going to rape me. Haha, right.

He flicked on the lights and all of a sudden everybody was screaming and yelling. I didn't know what was going on, but the banner said "Congratulations, Jude!". Wait a second...Shouldn't they be celebrating Tommy's arrival home? Or wait another second...why in the world are they congratulating me, I didn't do anything.

"um..." I stuttered. Darius wrapped an arm around my shoulder and handed me a small envelope that had been opened already. I pulled out the paper and read its contents.

_Ms. Jude Harrison and Spiederman Mind Explosion_

_You have been selected to participate in 2007's BRAND NEW world tour, **GroundShakers**. _

_This is a tour for artists of mainly the rock/alternative genre, and will travel to many countries all around the world._

_Some of the bands included in the tour this year are:_

_Fall Out Boy_

_My Chemical Romance_

_Panic! At The Disco_

_Taking Back Sunday_

_...And MANY more! We hope you will find this of interest, and we hope to see you soon. _

_**GroundShakers** leaves for California on November 5, 2007. _

My eyes were watering and I couldn't find the words to speak.

"H-How?? When..." Thats it, I was crying. Being on tour with Fall Out Boy and the rest?! Its like, a dream come true!

"Thats why I went to Vegas" Tommy spoke up. "I'm coming too"

"This is so amazing!" I choked out. Tommy and Darius were hugging me as I cried hysterically. I couldn't help it, I was just so happy! I, Jude Harrison, am going on the GroundShakers tour!!!!!!!!

We finished the party after a while and Tommy drove me home, walking inside with me so I could tell Mom and Sadie about the tour! Their reactions weren't as I'd expected...

"You're WHAT?!" Mom yells

"I'm going on tour with all these cool bands and I get to go see cool places"

"Isn't it a bit..dangerous?"

"Jude will be with me, Ms. Harrison" Tommy spoke.

"Oh that makes me feel SO much better" Mom says sarcastically.

"Mom, I'm 18. I'm going whether you want me to or not. I just wanted you to be happy for me" I said.

"Who's going to pay for your things?" Sadie butt in

"I haven't figured that out yet..." I realized.

"Well, I've taken care of the stage time fees and the bus.." Tommy answered. "And if she needs anything else you know I can help"

"Jude, I really don't like this idea" mom said, trying to get my sympathy for an oh-so-needing mother.

"I have to go mom." I insisted. I love how Tommy had taken at least 12 steps away from me, probably so mom wouldn't think something was going on between us. Since he's been back from Montana it's sorta been an on-off thing with us that nobody really knew about. It was like... sort of test-dates, you know? We weren't _together_ but we could consider it for later. Whatever, it was all Tommy's idea.

"When does the plane for California leave?" Mom questioned

"In 2 weeks"

"If you go, I want souveniers" Sadie demanded.

"A minute ago you were worrying about how I was going to pay for the things I NEED, and now you want things for you?" I scoffed

"Fine then" Sadie said. She was plotting revenge, I could feel it.

"I'm gonna go start packing" I grabbed Tommy's hand and ran up to my bedroom.

"What do I bring??" I freaked out. I pulled out mounds of clothes from the closet and my 3 big suitcases. "I don't even have enough clothes! How long is this tour -thing? like, 6 months right?"

"7, but that's okay. We'll buy cooler clothes from other places"

"Well aren't you mister money-bag?" I tease. I started pulling out CD's from the shelf and throwing them on the bed. These were the CD's that cooled me down, the ones that made me happy, and the ones that inspired me to write.

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow" Tommy gave me a soft hug and I kissed him on the cheek.

"See you" I said. I watched him walk out of the room. I heard him say goodbye to Sadie and mom, and then walked out of the door. I stopped packing for the moment and flopped on my bed, allowing myself to day-dream about the tour, and in almost no time I had fallen asleep.

-----2 weeks later-------

"TODAYS THE DAY!" I ran into the bathroom and brushed my hair. The red dye was coming out and you could see the blond-orange roots growing back in. I don't care for today, I'd get more dye when I got to cali. There was a smile permanently glued to my face and it almost was starting to hurt. I grabbed some of my bags and threw them downstairs, and then ran back up and grabbed the rest. Sadie was leaning on the end of the banister with her arms crossed, looking at me like I was nuts.

"What?" I asked, putting the last of my things on the floor.

"I'm gonna miss you sis" Sadie pulled me into her arms and buried her nose in my hair. I rolled my eyes and pat her back. She finally let go and I went to find mom. She was sitting at the table sipping coffee. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. I sat down beside her and watched her drink. She eyed me and then smiled a little bit.

"My baby's going on the biggest tour of her life" Mom said, still with the coffee mug covering her lips.

"The biggest tour I've ever been on, anyway" I corrected.

"Right, I'm sure you'll have more. But Jude, 7 months?"

"I'll record every moment possible" I promised.

"Good. Are you ready? Get your things, put them in the car."

"K." Sadie helped me put things in mom's car. In no time, we were on the road.

We passed house upon house, car upon car, tree upon tree. FINALLY we were at the airport in the next town over. We saw Darius in the parking lot with Tommy, pulling things out of the trunk. We parked next to them and mom and Sadie helped me pull out my things. Darius smiled and took me in his arms.

"You better make me proud Jude" Darius ordered.

"I plan on it" I replied, laughing. We checked into the airport and finally Tommy and I had boarded the plane; after plenty of goodbyes from mom, Sadie, and D. Mom was practically crying. But that was then and this is now, and the smile was still plastered to my face. I sat down and clutched the armrests. Tommy laughed at me.

"You scared?" He asked.

"No!" I said

"Looks like it to me" He grabbed one of my hands and loosened it up a bit so that my knuckles weren't white. My other hand did the same. His fingers across my own sent chills down my spine but I didn't show it. I still had to pretend I wasn't completely in love with him, that's what I promised myself. Not until we get this on-off thing straightened out, and I had a feeling right now we were "on". His fingers entwined with mine, and his thumb rubbed my hand. I knew he was trying to tell me everything would be okay. I sighed and let myself relax. I glanced out the window and felt like I was going to throw up, we were so high! I think we were even inside a cloud!! He pulled my chin to face him.

"Don't look out the window" he told me. He knew I was scared.

"Right..." I agreed. I took another heavy breath and rested my head on his shoulder, allowing myself to fall asleep there.

"Jude.." Tommy shook my shoulder "Jude, wake up, we're here"

I shot up and let go of his hand. How long were we on the plane? I few hours? Already?! I missed the whole flight! My stomach churned at the uneasy feeling of the landing, and he pulled me into the aisle. We reached the inside of the airport and waited for our things to roll in from that weird machine-thing. They finally did and we took them off, finding the tour bus waiting for us in the parking lot. I squealed.

"I'm in California!!"

"Welcome..?" Tommy said. He pushed me on forward into the bus, allowing the strange men in white coats to put out stuff in for us. I felt so..royal. On my last tour nobody did this for me. I had to do it all myself.

"Where to?" I asked

"Off to go meet up with the rest of the bands and start rehearsing."

"No way!!!" I squealed again.

"You're really excited aren't you?"  
"Yes!!!!"

We arrived at a big place, it was obviously an outdoor thing. Looked like a fairground. There were many people I'd never seen before lined up, and I knew they were part of bands of their own. I felt bad that I didn't know them.

"Jude Harrison?" A guy had taken my shoulder and turned me around to face him. My eyes lit up and sparkled with happy-tears.

"Oh..my...You're Brendon Urie!!!"

A/N: Well...there ya go. Chappy 1. Did you like???? Review PLEASE!


	2. Capitulo 2

A/N: Hey yall. Well I'm glad I got ch. 2 out in reasonable time!! I am so happy with the reviews I got, and prize goes to Criminal Insanity for being ze first one to review!!!!!!!!!!!! lol, I don't really have a prize. But if I did I'd hand it over. anyway, one with ch 2!!!!!

Capitulo 2-

"Brendon Urie!!" I shrieked. He laughed, and held out his arm, knowing I wanted a hug. I jumped in his arms and then looked at him, taking in every detail incase I never see him again.

"Jude!" Somebody called me from behind. I turned and saw Spied and the rest walking our way. They were on a different flight, because they were too lazy to wake up early for ours. They ended up waking only a few minutes late anyway, so I thought that was very stupid of them.

"Hey Brendon where is the---oh my gah, you're Jude Harrison" Ryan Ross grabbed my hands and shook them vigorously. I laughed and gave him a hug as well.

"Well, we might as well stick together since we're on the same bus anyway. Theres 3 buses in all, and we're together!!" Brendon exclaimed.

"This is so cool!" I said.

"The stage is pretty big" Spied mocked scared and actually crawled onto the stage, frantically waving his arms around and squeaking like a girl. I think he just did it for the attention, but whatever, that's Spied for you.

"Lets set up" Tommy suggested. I followed them to the stage, as we put mics around the stage and set up the drum sets. I glanced over and did a quick double take, almost falling off the stage when I saw Gerard and Mikey Way from My Chemical Romance stepping off of the second bus. Gerard had died his hair black again and it was slowly growing long once more. Thank god, the blonde hair looked good, but the black hair was better. I was stuttering and trying to find the strength inside me to yell out "hi!" but I couldn't do it. Spencer laughed and walked over to me.

"The funny feeling of meeting famous people should be beyond you by now" He said into my ear.

"I know but...it's so..AMAZING" I yelled. Gerard must have heard me because his eyes shot toward me and he waved. This was almost too much to bear, but I just tried to play it cool and waved back. He started laughing, and I looked down, noticing that my legs looked like they were having seizures. Okay, okay, so I wasn't shaking that bad, but it sure felt like it. I kept watching the bus and Ray, Bob, and Frankie followed after them. They waved at me too once Gerard had mentioned something to them. Then I saw Patrick Stumph, Pete Wentz, Andy Hurley, and Joe Trohman of Fall Out Boy jump off the bus a moment after MCR. I don't know which band I like better. Actually, I think I'm in love with them all. I have to remind myself to buy every single CD they've ever made, considering I only have a mixed Nightmare Before Christmas CD that has all of them on it, except MCR. I have their "Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge" CD, and they came out with one late last year called "The Black Parade", but I'd never got around to listening to it. Tommy pushed my shoulder a bit to remind me we were in the middle of setting up. Spied laughed and pretended to be like me, standing there with this gawking look on his face. He can be such a pest sometimes.

"Ok, Jude, why don't you rehearse now, and we're gonna go wait for the other 2 bands to get here." John said, looking at the other guys like "come ON, get me away from this stage". I shrugged, and took my place behind the mic. Tommy handed me my guitar that I so foolishly left leaning against the side of the stage. SME took their spots behind me and started up the music. I saw Brendon and the others find My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy, and suddenly all eyes were on me. It was my cue to start singing, and I opened my mouth to let the words flow out.

_and its hard to tell people_

_how youre really feeling_

_when the people you love most_

_will be the ones to hurt you in the end_

_and when you open your eyes and see the facts_

_that prove the lies you suspected for so long_

_you dont really lose much, _

_because in the end you've been expecting it all along._

_so I can't really explain why it is the way it is_

_or why I can't seem to get the right words out_

_but everything I feel right now is yours _

_and what youve caused_

_and precious moments wasted that I'll never get back_

_all because you thought you could be the one,_

_and you ended up lying to yourself, didnt you?_

_Well, that's too bad cause i'm moving on_

_and letting go from what I thought was everything_

_but turned out to be nothing_

_Get over yourself and get over us_

_A hearts not worth breaking once its broken before_

_And I finally see me without you, _

_an image I havent seen in so long _

_So I guess I should be thanking you for just being you_

_you've hurt me and helped me_

_and I'll hold you forever_

_and push you away all the same_

_whatever happens to you is your problem_

_dont bring it to me_

_I'm done with you_

There was a musical break, and I allowed myself to loosen up and dance around the stage like I usually did. I sang the chorus once more and the music came to a stop. The 3 bands below me were clapping and whistling for me as hard as they cool. Pete was screaming "YEAH! GO JUDE!!" I couldn't help but laugh. Why were these 3 amazingly talented bands clapping for ME? Well, maybe in their eyes, I am amazingly talented too.

"Jude, go meet them" Wally came up behind me and said.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"You heard him" Kyle backed him up. I hesitated, then nodded. I slowly walked off the stage, my legs feeling like jello or even worse, pudding. I walked over to them and Joe took my hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"GROUP HUG!" He yelled, and suddenly I had 13 bodies squeezing with my own, jabbing at my ribs but I didn't care. Then I had 16 bodies when SME decided to join in on the fun too. We finally let go and I let out a huge breath.

"Wow" Was all I could think of to say. "Just..wow"

"Who's next on stage?" Mikey Way asked. Pete volunteered Fall Out Boy and led them up to the stage. On this tour, the were strictly sticking to songs from Take This To Your Grave and From Under The Cork Tree. They had their new album out, but Andy had explained that they wanted their old music to stay alive as well. So if you ask me this is a really good idea, maybe I should try that. But nah, I like writing new songs too much to keep on singing the old ones. Right now they were singing "Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner". I've heard it once, blasting from Jamie's window. It's a pretty good song.

They finished it and we all clapped for them like they had done for me. My Chemical Romance went next, and then Panic! At the Disco. While P!ATD were playing, Ray came over to me and asked me what time it is.

"Uh..It's almost 4:30" I said. Ray's eyebrows furrowed and he told Frankie what time it was. Frankie looked mad.

"Taking Back Sunday and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus are supposed to be here already...a long time ago, actually" Frankie said.

"What's going on?" Gerard walked over to us, Mikey following behind.

"Adam and the others aren't here yet" Frankie explained. "Its 4:30"

"They'll get here guys..." Bob said "Quit being so impatient"

"Well they better get here!" Andy jumped in.

"Maybe their bus broke down or something" Patrick thought out loud.

"They have those nice little things called CELL PHONES" Pete reminded.

"Well the flight came here fine they called and told us that. But wherever the bus is, I hope they're okay" Mikey said.

"Maybe, while driving by the water, some sea creature came out and draaaagged them below" Spied said in an eerily spooky voice. I punched him, pretty hard.

"Spied stop!" I said

"Scared?" He asked

"Of a sea creature? No. But this could be serious and it's not a time for joking"

Panic! At the Disco finished the song but we hadn't noticed. We were too busy discussing the whereabouts of the last 2 bands. Brendon held the mic up to a speaker and that jaw clenching high pitched sound made us stop talking and look over. He took the mic away and brought it to his lips.

"Well I know we suck but could you at least pretend to like it?" Brendon joked.

"SORRY!!" Gerard yelled "NO CAN DO!" I laughed and started clapping.

"Aw aw, look, she's making us look bad" Ray said. He joined in on the clapping. Pretty soon all of us were clapping anyway and Brendon nodded in satisfaction. They walked off stage and joined us in our discussion, and FINALLY Bob's cell rang.

"Hey.." He answered. "Where the hell are you guys?"

"Oh..Are you sure? Alright..if you say so." Bob hung up the phone and looked at us with a disappointed look.

"Was that them?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah that was Adam. He said the bus driver got LOST and had to drive to the next town over. And then thinking he knew where he was going, KEPT going, and landed them in some western city of Nevada! They can't get here till late tonight" Bob explained.

"I cannot believe this!" Pete slammed a fist on the side of the bus.

"Pete its one day" Patrick said.

"Our first SHOW is tomorrow." Pete reminded.

"Well we're ready. And if they have to skip tomorrow then it's okay" Andy said. "We'll explain to the fans what happened."

I looked around, thinking of something to do.

"Call them up, tell them to stay exactly where they are" I said.

"Wha?" Joe asked.

"Just do it!" I walked away and took Tommy's hand, dragging him towards our bus.

"Jude what are you doing?" He asked.

I got on the bus first and told the bus driver to go to Reno. That's where they were, they said. Tommy stopped me and stopped the bus driver.

"Jude... it will take double the time to go get them than it will for them to just come now" Tommy said. He DID have a point. I sighed and got off the bus. Bob called them back and told them to keep on coming our way.

"We can't do anything"

"nope..nothing but wait"

"Come on, theres a party waiting for us downtown" Pete said, smiling.

"Really? okay!! Tommy I'm riding with them!"

"We all are, come on, we can cram into that bus" Joe said.

"OKAY!" I ran on, and everybody followed me. Tommy took a seat by the window alone. I felt bad, but at the moment I didn't care. I was on my way to my first celebrity party and I had every intention of having the best time of my life tonight. Besides, sitting by Tommy meant long, serious talks or pep talks about the concert. I needed to loosen up a bit. Pete had thrown a pillow at my head and suddenly we were all in a huge pillow fight. I had shoved a pillow onto Pete's face and sat on him in revenge. He pushed me off and I rolled onto Patrick, who was waving down at me pretending like I was a little baby. I pushed him backwards and grabbed another pillow, shoving it into Frankie's face. Mikey had got me from behind and I was quick to snatch the pillow from him and attack him with it just the same. Finally the bus stopped and the pillow fight ceased with it. We looked out the window and there was a huge building, with a huge line leading inside. Pete had a huge grin on his face, and was the first to get off the bus. Everybody followed, and Tommy and I were last on the bus. I walked over and grabbed his hands.

"Come onnnn" I whined. "Lets go"  
"I'm not into these kinds of parties" Tommy said, no expression on his face what-so-ever.

"Please??" I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sighed and allowed me to pull him up and out of the bus. We hadn't let go of our hands yet when we got off the bus, and we were automatically blinded by the flashing of cameras. This wasn't good, the flashing of cameras meant magazines...and magazines meant everybody finding out about Tommy and I, or, the NOT Tommy and I, or this on-off thing that I'm getting kind of tired of. And before I even knew what was going on, Tommy had taken one of the cameras and slammed it to the ground, watching it shatter into tiny pieces.

A/N: Hope you liked it just as much as ze first chapter!!! Revieweth meh!!!!!!!!


	3. Capitulo 3

A/N: Okay so heres the deal... this is probably the hardest story i've ever tried to write. Especially with all the people to remember and all the events i'm trying to fit in. So I'm REALLY sorry about not getting it up faster. SOO sorry, like you've no idea. I'll TRY to get the next chapter out sooner. Actually, this chapter would have been up yesterday but fanfic wasnt letting me log in... but it was also alot shorter than this yesterday..I added a bunch to it. So I hope this makes up for the 2 1/2 weeks it took me to post this chapter. Once again, SO SORRY, Enjoy and thank YOU ALL for your reviews. I love you guys!

Capitulo 3-

"Tommy!" I yelled, pushing him to the side. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sick of cameras Jude" He admitted. I wasn't buying it. Something was wrong with him and I couldn't tell what...but I was about to find out.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, in a more calm tone than I was speaking a second ago.

"Nothing" He lied. He did that look-away thing again. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, come on" Okay..so i didn't find out. But I didn't feel like arguing now, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, dragging him up the steps and into the party. The music was pumping really loudly, making my ears hurt. I found Gerard and stood by him, overlooking the crowd. He had a diet coca-cola in his hand.

"Where'd you..." I began to ask, but he answered before I could finish.

"Over there." he pointed "but it's flat. Go for the water"

"Thanks.." I walked over, leaving Tommy by Gerard, and grabbed a bottled water. I wasn't going to get one for him, he has legs, he can get his own. People danced all around me and I looked over, watching Brendon and Pete dance with two girls. They weren't "Dancing" but they were acting goofy, and they would probably say that's how they really dance. But I knew better than that. They were pretending. Mikey was eating a sandwhich at the buffet, accompanied by Ray and Patrick. Frankie was talking to some guys on the side of the dance floor. Bob, Andy, and Joe were nowhere to be seen, and I think I saw Ryan, Spencer, and John walking to a back room, which I think is the kitchen. Too bad, I kinda wanted to discuss more music with Ryan, he's a pretty cool guy.

I found my way back over to Tommy and Gerard, who instantly stopped talking when I got there. I gave them curious looks but they just acted like nothing happened. I hate when people do that. How stupid do they think I am? "You don't dance?" Gerard asked, speaking rather loud in my ear to overpower the music.

"uh..not much, no" I replied, looking around the crowd. The music was some sort of hip hop music, and it kind of burned my ears. "You?"

"No way, I may have danced in front of all these people a few years ago but.." Gerard laughed

"Eh, well..." I eyed Tommy, who was still not smiling. "Tommy, do you wanna just go?"

"You wanted to be here so..we're here" He responded coldly.

"Fine" I walked away from them and decided to follow Spencer, Ryan, and John in the kitchen. They were sitting on the floor in a circle cross legged, chewing on chocolate fudge squares and they had beers in their hands. I swept the floor of crumbs with my shoe and took a seat by Ryan.

"What's up?" I asked

"Getting away from the noise" Spencer said, chewing on his fudge. He reached in a nearby cooler and pulled out a green bottle, which said Heineken, and handed it to me. I looked at him in a "you-can't-be-serious" way, but I ended up taking it from him.

"It's not like you HAVE to, you know" Ryan said. "We're not like that"

I hesitated to open it, but with a quick SNAP of the lid, I found my lips at the top of the bottle, taking in the taste. It didn't really taste like the other things I've had before...but the more I drank, the more it coursed through my body and the more I liked it. I finished the bottle and, deciding not to get drunk tonight, refused another one. John nodded, taking a cinnamon bun from the counter.  
"You ever been to the states?" John asked.

"Er..Once or twice,I hardly remember it though. Everything is so...different" I said

"You have to go to the right places for fun" Spencer explained "otherwise you're with a bunch of crazy old people in a boring neighborhood"

"Well noted" I'll be sure to remember that when I decide to come here alone.

"Jude" Patrick walked in the kitchen, leaning against the door frame "Tommy said he wants to leave now"

I grunted, hating to leave Spencer, Ryan, and John, but I got up anyway. I walked out of the kitchen and through the mass of people, and found Tommy standing outside. He was finally holding a drink, almost empty, and I guessed it was probably some sort of liquor. I walked outside and tapped him on the back.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong" That's it, I'm putting my foot down.

"I don't wanna worry about it right now till I'm sure"

"Sure about what?"

"Don't worry about it, please, Jude" Tommy gave me 'the look'. That look with those pleading eyes that were just slightly glazed over with fake tears. Yes, those fake tears that dried up as soon as he got his way. The tears that never fell but always lingered in his eyes right when he needed them. I'm starting to get really angry with him...and I'm starting to figure out his manipulative ways.

"Please?" I'll give it one last shot...see if MY fake tears will force him to spill the beans.

"I said don't worry about it" Ok, now he's getting angry. He walked on past me and onto the bus. I followed him like a puppy, falling asleep in Brendon's bunk after checking his laptop for fanmail. I don't even know what Tommy was doing. He was just sitting on the daybed thing next to the window, staring up at the sky. But I don't care, I was in a very peaceful sleep on a rather comfortable bed...funny how it seems more comfortable than mine...

"Jude, wake up" somebody was shaking my shoulder. I grunted and pushed the hand away. The person sat on my legs and started tickling me. I forced my knee up as hard as I could, hitting whoever it was hard enough to make them fall on the floor. I finally woke up a little bit, then a lot when I realized I had just jabbed my knee into a very sensitive spot on poor Ryan...

"Oh my god I am SO sorry" I covered my mouth with my hands and offered to help him up. He was in a feetle position on the floor, rocking back and forth, clutching himself in that general area.

"Its okay.." He sqeaked. I then realized that I had slept in Brendons bunk all night. Why hadn't he woken me up? I looked up at my bunk to see a hand hanging over the edge with half-chewed nails, and a little bit of brown hair peeking out from under the covers. Brendon and I had obviously swapped bunks for the night, which was totally okay with me. His bed was way too comfortable to care. I stretched, walking out of the cabin thing and into the main part of the bus, where Tommy was asleep next to the window where he was last night. I pulled a blanket over him since he looked like he was using his own body heat as some source of warmth. I saw we were driving as I looked out the window, and figured out that it was probably almost 8:30 AM, we had to get to the concert place by 9...

Tommy woke up and watched as I stared out the window. I could see him from the corner of my eye, with those tired eyes, staring at me, analyzing me. I turned my head slighty as if I was going to look at him and noticed him turn away. My lips curled into a grin, and I decided to play a little game with him. I looked away, he looked back. I looked back, he looked away. It was sad, but kinda fun actually. Finally I turned all the way to look at him, and our eyes met. "Morning" I said, trying not to laugh.

"What time is it?" He said in return

"Er, I donno"

"HEY THEY'RE UP!" Andy yelled as he exited the room with our bunks. Everybody crowded out into the main part of the bus. They were all fully dressed and ready, and theres me, in the same clothes I was in for the last day and a half. Hey, Tommy was too! Ryan followed out last, giving me a terrified look.

"I knew they were up" Ryan said.

"heh, yeah.." I looked at him, apologizing with my eyes once again. He seemed to have got the messege because he nodded his head, and sniffled in a bit. It was the kind of sniffle indicating somebody had just finished crying. I felt really bad now, but I have to admit, it was funny.

We watched the bus pull into the same place we had been yesterday, the stage set up and ready. To the right of us as we got out were a group of fans in sleeping bags. We had to be super quiet because we didn't feel like getting trampled this early in the morning, especially when we had work to do. We all walked in a line as quietly as possible, and entered the fairgrounds. Pete was last to come in and didn't close the door with care. It slammed shut and 2 of the fans woke up, and began beating on the glass door of the entrance to the admissions room. We waved at them and otherwise ignored them, getting to the outside part and stood before the stage. Fall Out Boy was up first, then me, and then Panic! At the Disco. We did this for a couple more rounds, and then began choosing which microphones to use and whatnot, and if Andy was going to share a drum set with everybody else then the seat would be adjusted to his liking. It was kinda funny watching all this take place. After we were done, we did one final rehearsal, and then it was off to go shopping for new clothes for the concert.

Ryan decided he wanted to come with me. We took a cab instead of the bus. We found a nice sized strip mall somewhere downtown. I started to get out of the cab but Ryan pulled my arm back and shoved a cap on my head, and handed me some sunglasses he had in his pocket. "Put your hair up if you can" He advised "Fans will recognize you anywhere"

He, too, wore a hat and some sunglasses. It sucks to not be able to shop without being followed by people. He pushed me into a store that was kind of cool I guess, but I think it was aimed at girls, and I wondered if he had brought me here for himself or me...because he was looking at a bunch of blouses and throwing some in a basket.

"um...Ryan? What are you doing?" I asked, pointing to the shirts in the basket. He shook his head and ignored me, pulling more off. Finally, he threw the basket into my arms and pushed me into the dressing room.

"Try them on" He ordered. "Whatever you don't like throw back in the basket"

"Right.." I said through the door. I started unbuttoning my shirt and noticed an eyeball peeking in through the crack. I kicked him from under the door and waited until he was out of my sight to start changing. I only liked a few of them, and placed about 9 of them back in the basket.

"You didn't even let me see what they looked like!" He said as I walked out.

"That's what you get you peeping Tom!" I slapped him with one of the shirts that I was buying and started hanging the others up on the return rack. I put the shirts I wanted up on the counter and took out my wallet, but Ryan pushed my arm away and handed the cashier a credit card. She swiped it and bagged the shirts, handing me the bag in the end. Ryan signed, and off we went.

"Wow, thanks" I said as we walked out. I was surprised, I didn't really expect him to pay for those

"No problemo" He said, placing his hands inside his pocket, trying to act all cool. I smiled and continued walking. We went into another store that was alot different than the one we just left. He picked out a bunch of shirts and pants for himself, admiring the way they looked in the mirror when he was done. There was one outfit I particularly liked on him, it was a brown ELEMENT shirt and some velvety black shorts that reached past his knees. His shoes didn't really go with the shorts, so of course he bought a new pair that did. He bought a corteroy hat to top it all off, and ended up spending about $120 for the whole outfit. Well, the shoes took up the majority of the price. The shirt: $20, The shorts:$15, the hat: $14 The shoes: $60. I thought he was rather crazy, but hey, if it looked good, who's to stop him? Come to think of it, I was kind of enjoying a break from Tommy today. I mean I am happy to be with him, or whatever we are, but his attitude is confusing me, and I really needed to take my mind off of it, you know?

"Well, are we set?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I do believe so" I punched him playfully on the shoulder and we called another cab. In about an hour we will be sharing the stage, being the apples of the eyes of young fans, and old fans, and even people who never liked us but will because of tonight.

We got back and met up with Andy, Patrick, and Spencer. There was no sight of anybody else, and Andy looked annoyed.

"Where's..."I began, but as if Patrick read my mind, he answered,

"I have no idea! They said they were going behind the building to pee on the wall and be retarded like usual, and never came back. That was an hour ago!"

"Call Pete's cell, Jude" Ryan ordered. I pulled out my phone and dialed. Ryan had walked away, I assumed to go look for them. Pete didn't answer. Instead, I got his voicemail.

"Hey, this is PeterPanda! Don't bother leaving a message, I never check this thing" BEEP!

"Pete!" I yelled into the phone "Pete get back here! We're almost on!"

I hung up the phone and dialed Spied's number. He picked up and I could hear laughter in the background.

"Hey dude!" Spied said.

"Where ARE you guys?" I asked.

"We WERE peeing on the building.." he said, I heard laughing in the background "And now we're stuck signing autographs"

"GET IN HERE, NOW SPIED!" I demanded.

"Okay okay, sheesh" he hung up the phone. About 15 minutes later Spied walked in my dressing room. Patrick was practicing guitar in the corner and Spencer and Andy were just talking. Everybody else followed Spied in, and there wasn't really enough room for all of them. Ryan showed up last, holding Brendon's shirt collar as if he was a dog. He let go once the door was closed behind everyone. I put down the eyeliner I was applying and looked at them all.

"Ok...so...you all here now?" I asked.

"Yep" Adam said. "Oh, I don't believe we met yet. I'm Adam, of Taking Back Sunday. These are the guys, Fred, Eddie, Mark, and Matt"

"And we're the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" Said a rather short guy with blond hair. He held out his hand and I shook it "I'm Ronnie, this is Elias, Joey, Jon, and Duke"

"So...NOW we're all good and together?" I asked, laughing

"Yeah...So maybe now the buses can follow eachother" Spencer laughed

"So we don't get lost"

"We're all ready" Elias said. "You're such a girl" I looked around at everyone. All boys, all in just a t-shirt, a jacket, and pants or shorts. I was sort of embarrassed, I mean, why SHOULD I be embarrassed? After all, I AM a girl. But I am not a girly girl. But I do wear makeup, and I do like to look nice. Maybe being with all these boys is making me forget that I'm a girl. Heh, as if. I shooed them all out of my room and finished with my hair and put on a small amount of lip gloss. Admiring my look in the mirror, I walked out.

"Hey Jude!" Ray was walking over to me.

"hey! What's up?" I asked. We were walking side-by-side now, down the hall behind the crowd of bands making way to the stage.

"Do your best okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"I'll try. I am SO nervous though. This is THE coolest thing that has happened to me" I smiled.

"Well, we're pretty much losers once you get to know us all...so don't get too disappointed"

"Me? noooo" I laughed at that comment.

"Ok well we're up first, so...see you after the show." He pat me on the back and joined MCR. We all made our way outside and backstage. The announcer walked out onto the stage.

"ARE YOU READY?!?!?" He yelled out to the crowd. The audience roared with applause. "GET READY FOR MY. CHEMICAL. ROMAAAANCE!!"

Ray ran out first, followed by Frankie, then Mikey, then Bob, then finally Gerard. They stared out at the crowd with smiles on their faces, and Gerard took the microphone off the stand. He held it to his lips for a moment before actually talking.

"LET ME HEAR YOU SAY YEAH!" Gerard yelled. The audience screamed. "YEAH!"

He started up with the song "House of Wolves". I'd never heard it before, but I liked the sound. Heck, I was even backstage screaming. There was a small TV where we could watch what was going on out there. It was so cool! Even though it was like watching a concert on TV, I could hear them live right next to me, so it was totally different. Spied came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face him. Kyle, Wally, and Tommy were behind him.

"Jude, we gotta go over the songs. We're next" Tommy said. He took my hand and pulled me out of the chair. See, it was times like these that Tommy made my stomach turn. When his touch was gentle and he didn't seem tense at all. I miss this.

"I thought we were after Panic! At the Disco..." I said.

"We were, but Panic decided they wanted to go after Fall Out Boy, and The Red Jumpsuit apparatus and Taking Back Sunday are right before Fall Out Boy, and they like where they are. which would make you the last one to perform, and since this is your first time on such a big tour, they didn't want you last, so they just moved you up some and kept everything else in order." Kyle explained.

"Whats the difference?" I questioned. Really, I didn't see it.

"The last performer or performers have to do something really cool at the end just to make the audience crazy, and you've never done that" Wally said.

"Oh..."

We went over the song list that we were going to do. Finally, we were ready. MCR was in the middle of their second song now. We all have to do 3 songs each. Spied walked away to go hang out with Pete and Patrick, Kyle and Wally followed. Tommy walked behind me and rubbed my shoulders. He always knows when I'm scared.

"You're gonna be great girl" He assured. I turned to face him, and took him in an embrace.

"This is..." I couldn't find the words to describe it.

"I know" He said.

"When did I get this good Tommy? When did big tours start to want me?"

"You were always this good, Jude. You just had to get discovered"

"You did this, didn't you?" I gave him the look that meant I knew what he was up to.

"I may have had something to do with it..." He looked around innocently.

"You're the best" I kissed him softly.

"Ahem..." Spied walked in the room. I pulled away quickly and glanced at Spied.

"We're on in 3" Spied said, once again leaving. I tightened my grip on Tommy and let go.

"See you after the show.." I said. He smiled at me reassuringly and watched me walk off to where Spied and the others were. MCR said final words and walked off the stage. The announcer came back on.

"And now we have a special treat for you folks today" He said. "Does anybody here remember the first Instant Star winner?!"

The crowd started erupting with yelling.

"Well, she's joined us on this tour this year. Everybody, Miss JUDE HARRISON AND HER BAND, THE SPIEDERMAN MIND EXPLOSION!!!!"

I ran out on stage first, I don't care if the singer wasn't supposed to come out first. I couldn't help but grin widely. I waved out to the crowd, blowing kisses, laughing so hard it almost hurt. I almost didn't notice that the band had started playing. I waited for my cue and started singing the song I'd rehearsed yesterday. Suddenly it was as if the audience and everything else disappeared, and all I was doing was singing in my own world, being as free as I wanted...

"She's great" Duke said, walking up behind Tommy. It must have started him, he jumped a little bit.

"Yeah" Tommy agreed.

"You guys together or somethin?" He asked. Tommy obviously hadn't given it much thought either, his face got obscured.

"Is that your business?" Tommy replied coldly

"Ouch, I was just wondering man" Duke backed off a bit. Tommy sighed under his breath, regretting that he was so snappy. In a softer tone he said,

"I..guess we are"

"How do you guess?" Duke laughed

"It's complicated" Tommy said

"Well, explain it"

"I donno, I really care about her but it's like I can't bring myself to show it...like somethins tellin me to just back off. A couple years ago people thought I was a pedofile for even thinking about her. So what makes the difference now man?"

"She's legal now"

"We're still the same age legnth apart"

"Do you REALLY care about that?" Duke grinned

"Not really, but I still feel like I have to hide it"

"Well, don't"

"its not that simple!"

"You just gotta face the fact that little Jude isn't so little anymore. She's all yours"

"I donno about that" Tommy looked away.

"How so?"

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore" Tommy got out of the chair and walked to the other side. Duke slapped his arms at his sides in confusion, and shook his head. He joined his group and began discussing things with them.

I finished up my last song and took a big bow. I once again started up laughing and waving and blowing kisses. God, I love the stage. We all marched off and joined the rest of the people backstage. Next up was Taking Back Sunday, and they took the stage after they were announced.

"Tommy!!" I ran up to him and jumped into his arms, still laughing

"Heyyy you did great!" He rubbed my back.

"Thanks" I walked to a small table and grabbed a chilled water bottle, taking in huge gulps. Suddenly the music stopped, and painful screaming was heard. As if I had X-Ray vision, I looked at the curtain with fearful eyes. Not even a minute after, Adam came rushing back stage panting out, "Somebody call an ambulance!"

Preview for c.4--

"Hi...are you the girl that got hurt at the concert?"

"Next stop.. Texas!!!!"

"Well then maybe..he isn't really what you wanted..."

"I donno how long I'm gonna be here.."

A/N: So what do you think? does it make up for lost time????? REVIEW PLZ


	4. capitulo 4

A/N: Ok.. I had this out like 2 weeks ago and the emails didnt go out and I wasnt getting any reviews...so Im reposting it to see if this works. I know it took a long time to get this thing up.. I am SO sorry I will try to have chapter 5 out quicker!!!!

Capitulo 4-

"Somebody call an ambulance!!" Adam came rushing back stage panting. I panicked and grabbed my cell phone, just as I'm sure many other people were. I told the lady exactly what was going on but she just said "We're on our way" and hung up. I guess somebody had already called. Adam was pacing back and forth, hand on his forehead holding back his brown hair. The other band members were gathered around, watching. I couldn't stand this anymore. The crowd screaming from behind the curtain, everybody behind the curtain not making a sound. I slammed my fist on the chair I was sitting in and stood up.

"Adam what happened?" I asked, staring him in the eye. His eyes were glazed over with a mixture of worry and sweat. He opened his mouth to speak, but he shook his head. I looked around at everyone else, looking for answers. Fred was next to speak.

"We were performing, and as usual at rock concerts, somebody got into a fight. But this was a big fight, everybody was watching it, they were yelling, throwing eachother around. One of the guys girlfriend got hit in the face, so she backed off. We kept on performing but..." Fred explained, "We kept our eyes on the fight. Finally we noticed that one of the guys took out a gun, so we stopped playing to say something. The...the girl got in the way of her boyfriend just as the gun was shot..and the next thing we knew, we're back here and cops are rushing in like crazy."

"Oh...wow..." I looked down. Adam really did care about people. Here he was, freaking out the most over everybody about somebody he'd never even met.

"Adam calm down..." Eddie said, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. Adam nodded and sat on the floor.

"Well so much for tonights concert" Pete said, putting his bass on the ground. "We should go start signing autographs and stuff so we can go"

"Good idea" Joe got up and followed Pete, and soon everybody was filing out. The crowd outside barely noticed them walking out, but once they did, they all abandoned the crime scene and surrounded the bands, trying to grab every bit of them that they could. This made it hard for them to sign autographs, but they were used to it by now. I took plenty of notebooks and signed, some posters, a few of my CD's. I've never felt so..big before. It's awkward, but I like the feeling.

"Alright guys!" Ryan said after about the billionth autograph he signed, "we're really sorry that we can't stay longer, but all thats happened tonight, and the fact that we have to head out tomorrow, we gotta go! Next stop...Texas! Love you guys!"

We all waved at the crowd and headed toward our buses.

"Adam!" I called, running after him before he entered his bus. He turned to look at me with blank eyes. "Why don't we find out who that girl was and go visit her at the hospital? So you can make sure she's okay..." I suggested. His eyes seemed to glow and he gave me a hug.

"Thanks" He said in my ear. I smiled and watched him step up into the bus.

"Hey Jude," Mikey said, walking up behind me. "Is he okay?"  
"Yeah...he will be. We're going to go visit the girl tomorrow." I explained.

"That's cool. Hey, listen, Gerard and Tommy's been talking alot lately about you. I'm not sure about what, but I know your songbook is involved. Anyway, Gerard told me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you later."

"Later...as in...?" I looked around like I had no clue when we could talk.

"We're stopping in a hotel tonight" Frankie said, walking up behind me. It startled me and I jumped up. He laughed and continued putting equipment into his own bus.

"Tell him to meet me in the dining area of the hotel then." I said. "See you later"

I walked around and got on my own bus, slightly angered that Tommy would show somebody my songbook without asking me first. I walked straight past him and plopped on the daybed next to the window, staring out with cold eyes. I just wanted to get to the hotel, shower, and go to sleep. But I knew this day was far from over.

"Hey" Brendon said, taking a seat next to me.

"Hey" I replied, not looking at him.

"I thought you did great" Brendon complimented. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. People always embarass me.

"Thanks. I'm sure you would have been great too, if you had the chance to play..."

"Nah, I've done plenty of shows this big. I wasn't too crazy about it to be honest."

"Yeah, but just doing what you love anywhere, anytime, its just so overwhelming"

"I know, you don't have to tell me that" Brendon laughed.

"The guys of Taking Back Sunday and Red Jumpsuit seem really cool..." I said, changing subject.

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome." Brendon confirmed. "Adam's a real softy though, even when he doesn't always act it."

Suddenly, we heard chuckling from the back of the bus, then screaming. I smiled, and Brendon and I got up to go see what was going on.

"PETE!" Patrick cried, laughing hysterically. "Stoppit!!!"

"No. Way!" Pete mocked. Pete was on top of Patrick, tackling him and punching his stomach, his head, and everything he could reach. That wasn't it though. The only thing Pete was wearing was his robe, and it wasn't tied shut.

"Looks like he's playing porn ninjas again..." Brendon shook his head. My eyes were wide open, though I didn't really want to look. It was disgusting but hilarious. Once Pete settled down and Patrick ran for the bathroom, the bus had stopped. Tommy was the first to get off. I followed, and soon everybody was off the bus. We met up with the other bands and walked in all together. There were 5 rooms all together, and I personally thought that was crazy. Would they even FIT all of us? I guess I better get used to sleeping in tight spaces. And I thought the bus was bad...

I got to our room, and put my suitcase on a bed. I agreed to share the room with Tommy of course, and Adam, Ray, Ronnie, and Ryan. Tommy and I shared a bed, Ryan chose the bathtub (he was laughing when he called it), there was a hammock on the balcony that Adam chose, and Ray and Ronnie agreed to share the couch bed. The room wasn't as small as I thought it'd be, but it sucks that Ryan has to sleep in the bathtub. Well, by the way he was acting, I don't really think this was his first time sleeping in a tub. I just hope nobody puts the shower on him to wake him up. Now THAT would be interesting. Haha...

I looked at the clock a little while later and noticed it was almost 9:30 pm. I started to put on my pajamas, and a thought clicked into my head. _Oh..no..._ I had forgotten that I was supposed to meet Gerard in the dining room! I grabbed my song book and didn't even bother putting on shoes.

"Hey Jude!" Ryan called to me, "Can you look at----"  
"Not now Ryan gotta go!" I ran out the door. I'm sure I looked retarded, in a pajama top and dirty socks that had pigs on them, running down the halls, and down the stairs (Elevators are WAY too slow for anybody's good), past the lobby and into the dining area. Gerard was sitting at a table alone. There was only about 4 other people in there with us. He looked me up and down and shook his head laughing.

"I am SO sorry..how long were you waiting?" I asked, panting and out of breath.

"Hah, its okay, I forgot too! I just got here a few minutes ago" He replied. I sighed in relief and took a seat.

"So..." I said, looking around and playing with the salt shaker. He grabbed my book and flipped through the pages.

"I read some of them already, I hope you don't mind. I mean, they're really good...If I were you I wouldn't want to hide them you know" He said, chewing on a nacho he got from the food stand. I nodded, even though he probably didn't see it.

"No, I don't mind" I replied coldy. Not towards him, but more towards Tommy for showing them to him. It's not that big of a deal, but they're my feelings, like my diary. I don't necessarily want everybody reading every little thing I write.

"My favorite one is this one..." He turned the book around and showed me the song of mine that he likes the most. It's called "Always you". Oh god...the one that I practically hate is the one he loves.

"Thanks..." I said uneasily. I forced a small smile upon my cheeks and looked at him. He scanned through the song and pulled out a few lines, giving me suggestions to write in their places. Actually, I kinda liked his ideas. I scribbled his ideas in the margins, mentally putting up a sticky-note reminding me to review them later.

"So...how are things with you and Tom anyway?" Gerard asked.

"Hah...Good, I guess." I responded, laughing under my breath. It wasn't a lie, we weren't bad. We just weren't what I had exactly expected...but I like that.

"You guess?" He gave me a look like 'wha?'

"Well yeah, I mean, he goes into these emo moods all of a sudden, but when he's all good we're pretty much perfect." I found myself rambling on and on...but I couldn't stop myself, "I mean, he can get on my nerves sometimes. And now lately it's like he's hiding something and sometimes I just want to strangle him for it. But most of the time he makes me really, REALLY happy. I mean, I've waited 3 years for he and I to be together, I'm not about to throw it away." Gerard waited until I was done speaking completely to even think about opening his mouth to say something.

"So I guess you got everything all figured out?" He said.

"HA! Right! I don't have a clue about anything. I'm playing it by ear."

"But are you letting him lead the game?"

"I try not to but he finds a way around me...and it's like I just can't win"

"..." Gerard was giving me a look that I can't really describe.

"What?" I snapped, not a mean snap, just a..'stop staring at me' snap.

"Nothing..." He said, looking away.

"No! What!"

"It's just...maybe...he isn't really what you wanted..."

My eyes grew kinda wide, but they couldn't meet his. I looked around at the table. Of course Tommy is what I wanted! I've been WANTING for him for 3 years. But even though I kinda have him, I'm still kinda wanting him in a way. But just because he doesn't tell me his life story doesn't mean we aren't all good. This is crazy...my head is spinning...I gotta go to sleep.

"Um...yeah..." I said, quickly changing the subject. "Thanks for all the help. See you tomorrow!"

I grabbed my songbook and gave him a light hug. Then I ran all the way back up to the hotel room, even though I could have come with Gerard. His room was right next to mine, after all. But I didn't feel like talking anymore. I was exhausted. I'll save the shower for morning.

I unlocked the door to the hotel and walked inside. It was only 10:24 and everybody was already asleep. Ah, maybe I'll just take a shower now. I'm sure we'll all be fighting for it in the morning. I slipped into the bedroom and saw Tommy sound asleep under the sheets. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but I was used to seeing him like this by now. I smiled sweetly at him for a minute before entering the bathroom and slipping into the shower.

Ahhhh, now that felt good. I came out of the shower drying my hair, wiping away the fog that clung to the mirror. Finally I slipped into my pajamas once again and opened the door. I guess the shower woke Tommy up, he was sitting up in the bed staring at me with squinted eyes, like the light was hurting him. His hair was all messed up, I thought that was cute. The blanket was all the way down at his hip.

"Hey..where'd you go?" He asked softly, his voice cracking from just waking up.

"Eh, Gerard wanted to review some songs and stuff." I shrugged. He nodded, his eyes still squinting. I laughed at the look of him and flicked off the bathroom light. I jumped in the bed and covered myself up. He kissed me softly goodnight, but as soon as he began to pull away I forced him back, heating the kiss. This went on for a few minutes before I rolled over in satisfaction. I could feel his eyes staring at my back, burning through my flesh. I smiled and tried not to squeak. _Perfect..._

Morning came much too quickly. The sun beamed into my eyes. I mentally cursed at it and stuffed my head under a pillow. Wait a minute...this is Tommy's pillow! I sat up quickly, dizzy from getting up that fast, but noticed that Tommy wasn't in bed anymore. My face wore a puzzled expression and I got out of bed, walking around the hotel trying to find him. Ryan was out on the porch with Adam, who was already dressed and ready to go. I pouted and ran back in the room, quickly getting dressed and brushing my teeth and hair. When I was finished I walked back out into the main room and slid open the glass door to the porch.

"Morning" Adam said.

"Heh...same" I sat on the hammock, trying not to fall off as it swung around. "Do you guys know where Tommy went?"

"Yeah he's eating downstairs. Guess he's not big on room service" Adam pointed to the kitchen, where I saw a bag of what I think was donuts.

"Oh Jude, here" Ryan handed me a rather large card. The front had a big, pink, finger-painted heart on it. On the inside read:

_Hope you get better soon! Concerts can be a real pain.(no pun intended)_

_But we hope we can make it up to you!_

_Love all the boys in all the bands,_

_XO._

Beneath that message was everybody's signatures, even Spied, Kyle, and Wally signed it. Tommy's signature was also on it. I took a pen and signed it next to Tommy's name.

"This is sweet" I said. "Who's idea?"

"Ray's." Ryan pointed inside to the couch bed where Ray and Ronnie were almost cuddling with eachother. I laughed and took out my camera phone, taking a picture of them.

"Perfect for a christmas card!" I showed them. They too laughed.

"Is the whole band going or just you and I?"

"Just you and I...the rest of them are going to help get everything set up so we can head out." Adam replied.

"Oh okay, cool"

I grabbed a quick bite to eat from the kitchen before heading out. We took the bus, hoping nobody would recognize us. It was quite a long trip, what with all the stops and things. But still, it took at least a half hour. Finally, we stopped in front of the hospital that we were told she was at. We got off the bus and walked along the sidewalk to the front of the hospital. We walked up to the counter and asked to see a girl who was hurt at a concert (we didn't know her name).

"I'm sorry, the only person injured at a concert is not allowed visitors at the moment." The lady replied.

"W--what?" I asked. "We have to see her"  
"I'm sorry, theres nothing I can do" she shrugged. "You can take a seat, but it might be a few hours"

"Ok, we'll take a seat" Adam said cockily. I gave him a confused look.

"Adam we don't have ti---" I was interrupted.

"just TRUST me" He muttered under his breath. I sighed and followed him to a few seats by the wall. He crossed his leg over his other and folded his hands in his lap. His leg was shaking in the way that meant he was waiting patiently. The lady at the counter bent over to get some papers under the desk, and Adam laughed and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Quick!" He grabbed my hand and together we entered the swinging doors that led to other parts of the hospital.

"We aren't allowed back here Adam!" I said.

"Since when do you care? C'mon, lets find her" He was still laughing, and we were running down the hall. In the beginning I was slightly afraid of getting caught, but as we proceeded on I got a rush out of it and I found myself laughing too. We heard footsteps coming in the opposite direction of us, so we hid in a broom closet until they passed. Then he took my hand again and hurried me along, until we found the place for overnight patients. Everybody was sleeping or watching TV. To our left was a big, round desk where other doctors and nurses stayed, looking at their computers and monitors. I hesitated to keep walking, but Adam assured me those doctors and nurses don't care if we're up there. They figured if we were up there, somebody let us up. We looked in all the rooms for a girl about our age, but they were all old.

"I don't think we're on the right floor..."I said.

"Ha! Look..." He pointed inside the last room, where a girl was sleeping.

"How do we know that's her?" I questioned.

"Like this..." He walked in the room. I followed slowly, scared that we didn't have the right girl. I looked around the room, all the machines she was hooked up to, outside her open window. Despite the fact that the sun was pouring in, the room was pretty dark. I thought how dreadful it must be to be in the hospital for days or even months at a time. The heart monitor was at a steady pace..._beep, beep, beep._ I'm pretty sure thats a good sign. The little green lines on the screen were all the same height too. I assume that's just as good. Adam tapped her on the shoulder. She stirred, and her eyes opened.

"Are you the girl that got hurt at the concert?" Adam asked her. Her only reply was a weak smile, and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell asleep from the morphine once again.

"See?" Adam looked toward me. He ran his hand through her hair a few times and took her hand.

"I donno if you can hear me now..." He told her "but whatever happened at the concert I am so sorry for. I know it's not really my fault but I'm glad you're going to be okay. I don't have much time to be here, we're kinda hiding haha...Hope you get better soon!" He put the card we all made next to her bed and took one last look at her before leaving the room. We walked out in ease, if we got thrown out, we got what we needed accomplished.

"That was really sweet Adam" I smiled. We reached outside and waited for another bus to come.

"Eh, I'm a softy" He shrugged. He had a big smirk on his face.

"Look at you!" I laughed "You're so..."

"I know" He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed so hard until I thought my ribs were going to crack. Finally he let go just as the bus was pulling up. I could tell he felt a whole lot better now that he at least visited that girl. You don't find people like him too often anymore. We got on the bus and took the same seats we had when we got dropped off.

"Now we get to stay on a bus for hours...or is it days? Going to Texas..." I said.

"I'm not sure. I think we could get there in at most 2 days... but I think it should take a little bit"

"Hopefully. After seeing Porn Ninjas...I don't really think I want to wake up to that again" I laughed.

"You know you loved it" Adam laughed.

"Yeah, maybe if I was one of the Pete fangirls." I rolled my eyes.

"You mean you don't like Pete?"  
"No, I think he's an awesome guy. I just don't really want to see parts that I shouldn't be seeing" I winced.

"But it was funny"

"Yeah, that I do have to admit. But I'd rather not have a replay"

"Right." Adam nodded.

The bus pulled up a few blocks away from the hotel we stayed at. We got off the bus and walked the short distance back up to the hotel room. We ran into Ray and Bob, who were bringing my bags downstairs to the tour buses.

"Thanks!" I yelled as they walked by.

"Yeah" Bob waved. I followed Adam back up to the room. Tommy was sitting on the couch watching TV. He muted it when we walked in laughing.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, hospitals are really quite the attraction." Adam joked.

"It was fine. She was sleeping so we couldn't stay long. Well, we couldn't anyway." I said.

"Right, well get whatever's left of your things Jude and go to the bus. We're about to leave. You too" Tommy ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Adam saluted. I laughed and started toward the door, seeing as how my stuff was already at my bus.

"See you downstairs Tommy!" I said, shutting the door behind me. God, he's being Mr. Mean again. It's like he's mad about not going all the way last night. He KNOWS I'm not doing that right now. Not yet, I'm 18! I mean, he and I have been...whatever-ing for a little while. I'd rather wait and make sure that's going to turn into a long while. That's not even the problem, Jude, you know that. He's been acting like this since the tour started. Then again, he's also been on his phone alot. Or trying to avoid me, it looks.

Wow, all this thinking is really getting to me. I'm standing in front of the tour bus now, getting ready to get on. I take one step and sure enough, somebody calls my name.

"Jude!"

I turn to see Frankie running my way. I took my foot off that first step and turned to face him. I give him a friendly smile, and he takes a minute to catch his breath before saying what he has to say. I see Tommy walking up behind him, and he looks sick. My eyes avert from Tommy to Frankie, and finally Frankie speaks.

"Your new producer is coming in nex---" Frankie was interrupted by Tommy, who came over shouting something.

"My new...producer?" I asked. I cannot believe this. Why would I be getting a new producer? Surely Darius wasn't firing Tommy...

"Jude I meant to tell you" Tommy said.

"Tell me what?" I questioned, staring straight into his eyes. Frankie finally got the hint that he wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Right..I'll just be...over there..." Frankie turned and walked to his own bus. My angered eyes found Tommy's again, staring him down until he had to spill.

"I didn't really want you to get used to me being here" he began

"Why? What's going on?" I stomped my foot.  
"I don't know how long I'm gonna be here..." he replied. I started to get teary eyed. He's my inspiration, he's what keeps me going; my stregnth on the stage.

"Your new producer is only temporary till the tour's over with. Then when you get home I'll be back to working with you I promise" He continued. He cupped my face in his hands but I pushed his hands away.

"Is this why you've been acting so...different? It can't be. Why are you going back? Why can't you stay here?" I'm acting like a spoiled 12 year old girl who didn't get the Chocolate cell phone she wanted.

"The new Instant Star has been selected...I have to be there for her." He said dully. I glared at him.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked, taking my eyes anywhere else but him.

"Darius has to call. I'm sure it's gonna be within the next..."  
"Week, I heard. That's when this new guy is gonna be here." I said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Jude, don't act like that. It wasn't my choice" Tommy begged as I started getting on the bus.

"Yeah, whatever."

spoilers for ch. 5!---

"I'm the only girl on a bus full of guys...so it was kind of bound to happen, right?"

"Tommy left last night Jude...didn't he say anything?"

"Spied in a bull riding contest? Don't make me laugh!"

"JUDE! Would you wait?! I didn't mean---"  
"I get it, okay? I meant nothing to you"

A/N: Hope you liked. Review plzz!!!!!!!


End file.
